The invention relates to a connector for a cable for high frequency signals, in particular for connecting cables with contact pins on a printed circuit board, comprising a ground plate, a housing of dielectric material with cavities for receiving female contact members, at least one female signal contact member and at least one female ground contact member.
Such a connector is disclosed for example in EP-A-0 620 616. This known connector shows the advantage that the female ground contact is substantially made in the same manner as the female signal contact members. The female ground contact member is however made as a separate component, wherein a connection with the ground plate is obtained by a contact spring member formed at the ground contact member.
The invention aims to provide an improved connector of the above-mentioned type.